Something Fishy
by Beeimahalfblood
Summary: Training had been pretty hard on both of them today, and Annabeth's upper arms and calves were particularly feeling it. Yes, she was regretting racing Clarisse up the climbing wall for the fifth time, even if it did make her feel good when she beat her. Again. - After a tiring day at Camp, Annabeth and Percy enjoy just being normal teenagers for once, by watching some TV. ONESHOT!


**Hello Everyone.**

**I don't even have a reason for the lack of new material from me and I really regret it. I feel very guilty, it's been far too long and I've been neglecting this site in general. My hiatus was unplanned, it just sort of happened.**

**But hopefully this little OneShot will keep you going and get me back into writing. [I'll be updating Percy and the Shipwrecked Mermaid soon! Watch this space!] **

**Leave a comment in the review section letting me know how you feel about my writing, as I feel a tad out of practise. **

**Follow, Favourite, Read and Review as usual. It's what brought me back here.**

**I can't wait for more writing and I hope you enjoy this short Percabeth moment.**

**Beeimahalfblood signing out. Have a nice day!**

* * *

><p>Training had been pretty hard on both of them today, and Annabeth's upper arms and calves were particularly feeling it. Yes she was regretting racing Clarisse up the climbing wall for the fifth time, even if it did make her feel good when she beat her.<p>

Again.

She hadn't thought about the repercussions of over exerting herself so was now completely and utterly exhausted. Everywhere ached. She was sure there would be a few nasty bruises showing themselves later too.

And that was how she'd ended up snuggled next to Percy in the Poseidon cabin.

He'd had to cover Jason's sword fighting class. He had ended up in the infirmary for the afternoon thanks to some helpful Empousai, so Percy had that on top of his usual duties. That included teaching one sword fighting class, chairing a meeting with Reyna, Frank and other residents of New Rome, checking up on the Pegasus in the stables, and overseeing a canoeing competition between the Ares and Apollo cabins.

They were both tired and it was nice to feel like normal teenagers for once and simply just watch TV together.

Percy had his arm resting over her shoulders and she leant her head on his chest. She could feel the gentle rise and fall and the steady rhythm of his heart.

"You know Wise Girl?" Percy whispered while playing with her hair.

"Mhm?" She hummed in response.

"_Owl_ always love you." The grin plastered on his face showed his satisfaction.

She chuckled. "Just how long have you waited to tell me that?"

The smile faltered.

"All day?"

She sighed and snuggled back down. "I love you too though Percy."

Percy returned to aimlessly scrolling through the channels, the ADHD side of him showing.

He practically hyperventilated when he found _Sponge Bob_ was on.

"No Percy. Don't even _think_ about it." She said sternly and worryingly calmly.

He knew where this was going, Annabeth never liked watching mindless cartoons. But he did.

"What?" The hurt was evident in his voice.

He turned to look accusingly at her, challenging her silently with his eyes.

"We both know you're aware of how I feel about programmes like this." Her lack of energy showed through. Normally she would've put up more of a fight. Her patience and lack of tolerance for it was showing.

She sighed. "How about the history channel?"

Percy was not having that. Just because Annabeth was a daughter of Athena did not mean he was sitting through that.

"The _Inbetweeners_?"

The patronising look from her startling grey eyes said enough.

"PG Percy."

Time for Plan C.

Percy widened his eyes into the cutest-most-adorable-baby-seal-look-ever that he knew she couldn't resist.

Annabeth did love his eyes; they proved a true connection to his father and the sea. She often looked into them and felt all the emotion he held.

She often caved.

"Fine. What's on Animal Planet?" She, reluctantly, knew the importance of compromise.

He scrolled down.

"Look. That's perfect. How about Ocean Planet? Its about the sea and its educational." The blonde reasoned.

Percy toyed with the proposal, coming to the conclusion that it was better than learning about the War of the Roses in Britain.

The screen displayed colourful shoals of fish darting in and out of the coral reef, while vibrant anemones gently swayed with the current.

After a few minutes she could not take it any longer.

"What is it?"

Percy had been laughing quietly, with the occasional snort at something that he obviously found funny. She was at a loss as to what though.

More laughing.

"Have I got something on my face?" Annabeth scowled. "Percy?"

After a few moments of Percy laughing like a seal on sugar, he caught his breath and began to speak.

"Wise Girl, you know how Poseidon is my dad?"

She nodded, motioning for him to go on.

"Well, I inherit some of his abilities..."

She still couldn't see where he was going with this.

"The fish... On the programme... I can understand them. And they're certainly not keeping it PG..."

_Oh_. Thought Annabeth. She didn't see that coming.

"What are they saying? You're in hysterics."

A part of her deep down was jealous of Percy and the rest of the 7. As a daughter of Athena she didn't have any obvious powers. She couldn't fly, breathe underwater or set herself alight. She couldn't even charm speak like Piper.

And even when she was supposed to be the most knowledgeable, she was learning new things from her boyfriend.

"Annabeth, I don't think I'm allowed to repeat that."

"Please? I want to know."

He blushed a sunset pink. "Well... The blue fish has just finished a rather explicit rant to the other blue fish about his lack of care as a father and husband. I can't un-hear it. Don't bring it up again."

She giggled, then suddenly had a thought.

"Hey Percy."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can translate horses too?"

"I don't see why not."

And then she pulled out a _My Little Pony_ DVD.

"We'll start with this..."


End file.
